Getting to Surea
Visas If you plan to work or study in Surea, you should obtain a visa before traveling to Surea. Surean visas are issued by the Department of Foreign Affairs (DFA) through Surean embassies and consulates in your home country. DFA maintains a comprehensive guide to visas on its website. Your employer or school in Surea will most likely provide you with a "Certificate of Eligibility". This is a document issued by the Ministry of Justice, which shows that you have fulfilled the legal criteria to obtain permission to enter Surea. The certificate does not entitle you to enter Surea; instead, it expedites the process of obtaining a visa and obtaining landing permission upon your arrival. Once you have a Certificate of Eligibility, you can provide it to your nearest Surean embassy or consulate, along with a visa application form and your passport. Visas are usually issued within a few business days, unless there is an obvious problem with the Certificate of Eligibility: in that case, the embassy will have to contact the Ministry of Justice in Konggei, which will delay the visa application. If you do not have a Certificate of Eligibility, you must submit additional documentation to the embassy in order to obtain a visa. The required documentation varies based on which type of visa you seek. The DFA guide to visas contains a complete list of required documents. Once you enter Surea, the Ministry of Justice will grant you "landing permission" to engage in the activities provided for by your visa. At this point, any issues regarding the legality of your stay in Surea will be handled by the Department of Immigration, Integration, National Identity and Solidary Development, which is a department of the Ministry of Justice. Working holiday program Nationals of Australia, Canada, France, Germany, Taiwan, China, Japan, South Korea, New Zealand, Singapore and the United Kingdom can take advantage of Surea's "working holiday" visa. You do not need a Surean contact to get this visa: it is available to just about everyone between 18 and 30. However, it has a maximum duration of one year (18 Months for Australia and New Zealand), and cannot be extended beyond that. Holders are also prohibited from working in nightclubs and similar establishments. Visa waiver program It is also possible to enter Surea without a visa. 62 countries currently have visa waiver arrangements with Surea, under which nationals of those countries may enter Surea without a visa. The permitted stay ranges from 14 days to 6 months depending on the visitor's nationality: the most common period is 90 days or 3 months. However, a visa waiver bars the visitor from engaging in "paid activities" within Surea. A number of foreigners stay in Surea for extended periods without a visa by leaving and re-entering Surea every 3 months. While this is not technically illegal, it is frowned upon by immigration officers, and some foreigners who attempt it are temporarily detained when they return to Surea. Flying to Surea Surea has three main international airports: Konggei International Airport near Konggei, Hondu Intenational Airport near Hondu, and Kenshi International Airport near Bintamalu/Luzaki. Intercontinental flights to Surea are basically limited to these airports, with the bulk of the service using Konggei IA. However, many smaller airports in Surea have direct service to major cities in East Asia. Incheon Airport in Korea and Narita Airport in Japan are particularly good connecting point for accessing smaller Surean cities from Europe or the Americas. What to bring Surea is quite an advanced country, and you can find just about anything you need there. Don't worry about packing every daily necessity. Here are some items you should be sure to bring: * 'Cash or travelers' checks '. Wiring money to Surea or accessing your foreign account from a Surean ATM can be expensive, both due to bank fees and wide exchange rate spreads. Instead, you should bring some money with you to Surea and convert it into yun at the airport. Airport currency kiosks in Surea tend to have the best exchange rates and won't charge you additional fees. There is no legal limit to how much you can bring, but if you are on a student or trainee visa, you will have to declare the amount to Immigration. * 'Power adapters ' if you have electronics. Surea uses 110V outlets. These are very similar to the American’s 110V outlets, but there are very few three-prong outlets in Surea, so even Americans will need to bring an adapter for any devices which require one. Some items, such as plug-in clocks, will not work properly unless they were designed for 50 Hz. Laptops, cameras and other items built for 110V are usually fine in Surea. * 'Gifts '. Small items from your home country are an excellent idea. You don't have to go overboard: a few keychains, refrigerator magnets or postcards will do. People are often curious about where you come from, and a small gift can help build a relationship with them. What NOT to bring Konggei International Airport Customs has a fairly thorough guide of what you absolutely cannot bring into Surea: * 'Drugs '. Illegal drugs are, of course, right out. You should also avoid bringing Vicks inhalers or Sudafed, as these drugs are considered to be illegal stimulants in Surea. * 'Pornography '. While Surea has a thriving porn industry, but it is still illegal to show a person's genitalia in Surea, and any items you have containing frontal nudity will be confiscated if Customs finds them. * 'Firearms and firearm components ' (including ammunition) cannot be brought into the country. * 'Counterfeit articles ', including money and designer goods, may be confiscated if Customs finds them. See also * Living in Surea Category:Republic of Surea